Although hyperspectral imaging can image a continuous band generally extending from the ultraviolet (UV) to the infrared (IR), and has promise to detect CC&D, hyperspectral imaging involves a large data collection and is thus computationally intensive, involves expensive/complex sensor configurations, and imposes high training/instructional demands on analysts. As compared to hyperspectral imaging, multispectral imaging over a plurality of discontinuous bands can provide less expensive, easier to use imagery. However, known multispectral imaging systems are poor at detecting modern CC&D (i.e., have low performance), such as military green/IR painted objects in a scene including natural greenery such as trees, shrubs and grass.